The present invention relates to the separation of a plurality of labels, or other indicia bearing sheet portions, from a master pressing sheet and more particularly to an apparatus for separating labels, cards or the like from a plurality of pressing sheets arranged in stacked alignment.
Certain packaged products, such as cassette tapes or computer diskettes, are packaged with indicia bearing label stock to convey information about the cassette or computer diskette. In the case of cassettes, labels are generally rectangular card stock having information about the cassette printed thereon wherein the card stock will fit within a plastic compact cassette case which is typically clear as is well known. In addition, computer diskettes are typically packaged with a fiber sheeting sleeve, typically formed of TYVEK.RTM. fiber sheeting material, which is a product of E.I. DuPont deNemours & Co. of Wilmington, Del. The sleeves are sheet portions that are folded and glued flat to provide the container for the computer diskette. As is the case with cassette tapes, indicia concerning the computer diskette is printed on the sleeve. These labels, or indicia bearing sheet portions, are typically printed in an array on one large master sheet. A typical master sheet, known as a "pressing sheet," will have an array of identical labels arranged in rows and columns. Generally, a stack of pressing sheets eight inches thick will contain about one thousand pressing sheets.
Generally, once the labels are printed on the master pressing sheets, a partial cut will be made around the perimeters of the labels leaving a small portion of the label attached to the pressing sheet such that when the separation of the labels is necessary, they can be punched from the sheet leaving a smooth edge except for a slight rough portion where the attachment to the master pressing sheet occurred. The portion of the master sheet remaining after the sheet portions are separated or removed is known as a "skeleton."
Prior to shipping the labels to the cassette or computer diskette manufacturers, the printer will remove the labels from the master pressing sheets and box the resultant stacks of labels for shipment. Accordingly, the task of removing the labels from the pressing sheet typically falls to the printer. Conventionally, the labels are removed individually by hand, each label being pressed from the master sheet by a print shop worker who stacks the individual labels in a box. As the quantity of labels increases, the removal and stacking of the printed labels becomes an increasingly tedious task and slows down the manufacturing process. Further, such repetitious hand movements as are required to remove the labels from the pressing sheets may lead to what is known as carpal tunnel syndrome which can result in workers losing the use of their hands.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of removing printed cassette type labels, computer diskette sleeves and other indicia bearing sheet portions from their master pressing sheets in order to remove unnecessary delays from the manufacturing process as well as removing a source of the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome from the workers.